guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Ether Nightmare
Icon Pic we have is a bit too small - can someone upload a ~64x64 of the Kurzick version? -- JadeWarrior 18:33, 17 June 2007 (CDT) Quality Assessment underwhelming. Might as well spam disease or use epidemic + condition spam.--» Life Infusion«T» 21:51, 15 June 2007 (CDT) :It's -1 degeneration per energy loss so at the highest rank it'll be -7 health degeneration to multiple targets.--SavageX 22:45, 15 June 2007 (CDT) ::Searing Flames gives the same degen and more damage, e-denial is useless in pve too. Different professions but still.... The Hobo 22:58, 15 June 2007 (CDT) :::I stand by my original comment. 7 degen is underwhelming. Burning does 7 degen. a ranger with Apply poison + Burning arrow and epidemic does more degen than this skill does.--» Life Infusion«T» 23:54, 15 June 2007 (CDT) ::::Well with th ranger, you'll need to target every single creature. This one doesn't but yes I do agree this is a pretty weak overall --Blue.rellik 23:59, 15 June 2007 (CDT) :::::epidemic. --» Life Infusion«T» 00:04, 16 June 2007 (CDT) In the Area, Epidemic is Adjacent or nearby. That and that ranger and SF skill stack your talking about requires at least 2 - 3 skills to become reliable and maintainable. This is just all by it's lonesome. So it's solid. Not underwealming. Would be a good degen hit for a soul barbs build. Now is the the 10 seconds a multiple or would it just be 7 degen for 10 seconds, or 7 degen for 70 seconds? 71.164.167.166 00:14, 16 June 2007 (CDT) :It'd be either 7 degen for 10 seconds or 1 degen for 70 seconds, the way I'm reading it. -Auron 00:16, 16 June 2007 (CDT) ::I think it's 7 degen for 10 seconds. --Kale Ironfist 01:08, 16 June 2007 (CDT) ::: 1 degen for 10 seconds max, per ENERGY LOST- I can't see how this is underwhelming. Yeah, it's not Searing Flames, but as was said earlier, Searing Flames requires a few other skills to be maintained, and Searing Flames doesn't E-Deny people.--Kajex Firedrake 02:58, 6 August 2007 (CDT) ::::Why would you care about energy denial? ALL PvE enemies have an additional +1 energy regen, making energy denial almost pointless. With their slightly weaker bars, they won't run out of energy any time soon. Especially when you're killing them faster than they can use their energy. --Kale Ironfist 03:16, 6 August 2007 (CDT) :::::Don't misunderstand, I realize energy denial isn't such a huge deal in PvE- I'm just saying this skill shouldn't be compared to Searing Flames when there's very little to compare except for degeneration, especially when one considers that the area range of one of them is considerably larger than the other.--Kajex Firedrake 01:50, 7 August 2007 (CDT) E-Denial is usless in PVE but... degen is not, SF does do the same degen but it is elite and it does require you to be an elementalist and have high fire magic. The best thing about this skill is that its in the area and it a hex which can synergise with other spells like well of darkness. basicly its not as good as some of the other new skills but i can definatly see the uses for it. 124.190.3.146 02:48, 16 June 2007 (CDT) Me != E. (almost) None of you people can seem to get that through your heads. You can count the number of damage skills that deal damage 'in the area' on your hands. Though I agree e-denial is useless for most of PvE, this + Cry of Pain (the sunspear PvE mesmer skill) + Energy Surge/Mistrust/Arcane Echo/Echo/etc can make for a very potent mesmer AoE spike against balanced PvE groups. And unlike SF, this is all armor-ignoring. Very potent for DoA/HM (which I assume is where these skills were designed for).--Mafaraxas 03:10, 16 June 2007 (CDT) Hexes are also significantly more of a pain in the ass to remove than conditions. —Aranth 08:55, 16 June 2007 (CDT) :Conditions are easier to reapply. Many AI monks carry hex removal anyway. The Hobo 16:40, 16 June 2007 (CDT) ::As far as I remember, it's the Mesmers that do, not AI Monks. Either that, or those said Monks died too quickly to remove any hexes. --Kale Ironfist 05:51, 17 June 2007 (CDT) :::Not sure about mesmers but Convert Hexes is used by a lot of AI monks. This isn't as bad as I've tried to make it out to be but I still think it's mediocre. The extra degen is nice but it's more effective to do direct damage most of the time, 20 hp a second can't compare to simply blasting them with e-surge, mistrust, CoF or spiritual pain. The Hobo 15:52, 17 June 2007 (CDT) ::::This is how much Convert Hexes is used by AI: Kournan military and White Mantle :::::This is an excellent area effect spell to combine with Cry of Pain. All the critters degen and seconds later, two Cries (using Arcane Echo) do another 200 to everyone. You get 3 X/Me players and you're whipping out 600 damage in a couple seconds to everyone within range. That's not even counting the degen effects on all of them. With Signet of Illusions I have an idea, what would happen if you used signet of Illusions with this? it could show the correlation between rank and attribute, but I don't have a PvE mesmer so could someone test this?--Lowcatalina 12:40, 17 June 2007 (CDT) I tested it - it makes the sunspear skill behave as if you were rank 10 (max) on the spell. Not bad eh? :) NightAngel 19:24, 17 June 2007 (CDT) I tested it too, because your wording confused me, did you test it with Illusion maxed, or did it do that whatever you Illusion attribute was? And I found that they lose 4 energy when you have 0 Illusion attributes points, and they lose 7 when you have 12. Evidently, 0 attributes=rank 1, and 12 attributes=rank 8. Not able to test with runes, as I do not have a PvE primary mesmer, so can someone else find wat 16 would equal? Not that it matters my curiosity is aroused though [[User:Marin Bloodbane|''Marin]][[User talk:Marin Bloodbane|Blood'']] 09:03, 19 June 2007 (CDT) Oh. right, i tested it with illusion 16 and a sunspear skill. Apparently it scales according to your illusion attribute, the precise numbers would need to be tested. i think someone is talking about it on signet's talk page. NightAngel 17:14, 19 June 2007 (CDT) :of course it scales according to illu. you're using sig of illusions here, it makes your next skill use your illu attrib. >.> - Y0_ich_halt 12:57, 20 June 2007 (CDT) ::I think he's talking about the way it scales indirectly (ie 16 illusion doesn't equal 16 in sunspear skills -an impossibility- but instead equals something slightly over r10). 76.102.172.202 02:40, 26 June 2007 (CDT) :::now we only need someone to test this. - Y0_ich_halt 07:45, 26 June 2007 (CDT) :::: Illu 0-1:4, 2-5:5, 6-9:6, 10-13:7, 14-16:8 134.130.4.46 01:22, 2 October 2007 (UTC) This + Famine Anyone know the Synergy between these two. I know that Famine is used in farming in Foundry, but this could potentially buff that to an extreme. :No synergy at all. -7 energy every 25s is less than 1 pip edegen, to a single monster. And if you're farming Foundry and draining with visage, it's 1 Famine trigger every 25s and you won't cause any noticeable AoE (life-)degen because the target most likely only had 1 or so energy. 134.130.4.46 20:18, 18 June 2007 (CDT) Progression Added r12 (8 energy) Xaphan67 07:10, 19 June 2007 (CDT) :Rofl at you.. the progression doesn't match the skill description. Great job! - blade 18:58, 26 August 2007 (CDT) ::PvE Only Skills don't use the max Title Rank for progression, and show (from the game itself) a rank 0 for some things that can't be gotten before Rank 1 (Allegiance Skills, Title Effects from EotN, Lightbringer Skills), I don't know exactly what determines the progression for Allegiance though, all others use Hard Mode restrictions on Title Progression. Skill combo This would combine well with Signet of Corruption on a SS build for DoA O.O--Mike The Psycho 11:58, 22 June 2007 (CDT) :combos well with the sunspear mesmer skill. AoE mesmer hex, check. Damage, check. Same recharge, check. Throw in MoR or Echo/arcane Echo, or even Suffering (to max out degen) and FoC. — ~Soqed Hozi~ 09:28, 3 July 2007 (CDT) :Three Words; Cry of Pain. The two skills combine for a massive AoE degen. Of course, since you can use up to 3 PvE only skills at a time, i see no reason NOT to use Ether Nightmare, Cry of Pain AND Signet of Corruption at the same time :D Lord Twitchiopolis 18:58, 18 August 2009 (UTC) ::I do. "By Ural's Hammer!" wtfpwns this sorry skill. --- -- ( ) (talk) 20:05, 18 August 2009 (UTC) Acquisition/equipping question I have a PVE Mes that I created in Prophecies. I own both Factions and NF. I also have a PVP Mes who has transferred over 640k faction (lux ally, 4th rank). My PVE mes has not transferred any herself. When I go to the scavenger, he only gives me options to buy a shard, a scroll to the deep, or to transfer 5k to my alliance. There is no option to buy this skill. The option for "Friend of the Luxon" or "Alliance Titles" or whatever doesn't show in my Skills window. Also of note in this window, when I sort by campaign rather than by attribute, the only campaigns it shows are Core and Prophecies; no Factions or NF, but I do have all campaigns and they are all linked. Any suggestions? Thanks in advance. Brankoz 15:47, 9 July 2007 (CDT) Must be at least Rank 1 of the Luxon/Kurzick faction titles before these become available for purchase. Also, it would not show Factions or Nf skills unless you actually had some on that PvE Prophecies mesmer (you don't say that you do or don't). (T/ ) 15:49, 9 July 2007 (CDT) :Well, he's rank 4, so he should be seeing it. Are you level 20? You have to be level 20 to get the skills. --Heelz 15:56, 9 July 2007 (CDT) ::The PvE Mes is Rank 0 if you read carefully. (T/ ) 16:02, 9 July 2007 (CDT) :::Isn't Allegiance an account title? --Heelz 16:03, 9 July 2007 (CDT) ::::I thought that only counted for things like Befriending the Luxons quest, not faction donated to alliance for title. (T/ ) 16:06, 9 July 2007 (CDT) :::Maybe he's trying to get this from the AB guy? You can only buy skills in actual luxon/kurzick towns like Cavalon. Hope that helps :) 24.77.129.8 19:17, 12 July 2007 (CDT) ::::Not quite true, the Reward NPC in a guild hall will sell all of the Luxon/Kurzick skills. The only reason skills wouldn't show up for purchase on a PvE character if you're tier 4 would be the level of the character, since they only sell to level 20 PvE characters. -Gildan Bladeborn 02:47, 30 July 2007 (CDT) Skill Icon Honestly, why do the Luxons get such crappy skill icons for their pve skills that look like they were drawn with crayon and the kurzicks get nice skill icons which sync perfectly with the rest of thier skills??? Dean Harper 06:57, 30 September 2007 (UTC) :2 different artists. I'm not going to disagree with you. They look terrible - Buzzer 15:00, 1 October 2007 (UTC) ::I don't know, most, if not all, of the Kurzick icons look as if they were made after the Luxon ones. (Read: Not the original icons) It's probably there were originally only one set of icons and the splitting was a (poorly) implemented idea later on. --24.17.170.160 01:28, 2 October 2007 (UTC) :::They obviously need some way to differentiate between the two different sides, since if they had the same icon that would confuse people...but I agree that some of the icons just look like crap. Well, no, actually all of them do, for one side or the other. Hmmph. Well, I bet it was the Factions team or something >.> (T/ ) 01:30, 2 October 2007 (UTC) ::::Well, some of them really look like drafts, especially the mesmer one. Remembers me ghostbuster, just like if the vaccum was underneath.Big Bow 19:12, 31 January 2008 (UTC) :::::Because the Kurzicks own the Luxons. =D -- Warwick (Talk)/( ) 00:07, 12 February 2008 (UTC) ::::::What? The Luxon skill icons are so much more cool and arty than the Kurzick ones! This skill has like some cool and evil skull on it and Summon Spirits has some weird blue thing on it (which is actually very awesome :))- what does the Kurzick one have? Some weird annoying woman.-- 20:10, 11 November 2008 (UTC)